


Alchemy

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Kurt’s first visit, Scandals is still just as disappointing. It is, however, a good place to reconnect with high school rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something vaguely resembling smut! It also includes a bit of platonic Klaine in the background, if that bugs you.

“Please, Kurt,” Sebastian pants, arching his hips up against Kurt, desperate for more friction.

Kurt doesn’t bother trying to hide his smirk. “Please what?” he asks, feigning innocence. It’s exhilarating, being on top of this boy he so adamantly despised in high school, being in control, making Sebastian fall apart beneath him.

-

It hadn’t been Kurt’s plan to hook up with anyone when he and Blaine went to Scandals tonight. He’d just wanted to get out of the house for a bit and spend the evening judging the fashion-challenged clientele of the terrible gay bar with his best friend, because he was barely four days into a 13 day visit to Lima and he already couldn’t wait to get back to New York. He loved seeing his family, he really did, but after living in New York for almost two years, being in Lima for more than a few days made his skin crawl.

The night had started off well enough, but when Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes after managing to snag the attention of the only attractive guy in the bar under 40, Kurt had just rolled his eyes, agreed to call himself a cab, and shooed him away. He knew Blaine would have done the same for him.

Things had happened quickly after that. Kurt ran into Sebastian as he was heading outside to call a cab, and for reasons he didn’t want to dwell on too much (mainly that Sebastian is really, _really_ attractive, god, how had Kurt never _noticed_?), he’d allowed himself to be dragged back into the bar for a few more dances.

“You just missed Blaine,” Kurt told Sebastian as they pressed up against each other on the dance floor.

“Shame,” Sebastian murmured.

“He ditched me for the only cute guy in this whole place.”

“Let me guess. Dark hair, green eyes, amazing arms?”

Kurt looked surprised. “Yeah, how did you-”

Sebastian sighed. “That’s Alex. He really is the only guy who comes here worthy of hooking up with. I can’t believe Blaine stole him.”

“This whole situation just became much more acceptable to me,” Kurt told him with a laugh. He couldn’t believe Sebastian came here often enough to know all the usuals. “Thank you for that.”

“Sadist,” muttered Sebastian, pressing in even closer to Kurt. “I guess you and I are stuck with each other, then.”

“What?”

“Well, you’re right, no one else here is even remotely fuckable, and hey, if I didn’t already know you, I’d probably think you were passably hot.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush he felt creeping up his face at the unexpected backhanded compliment. “Charming. I’m shocked Alex left with Blaine instead of waiting for you.”

They had gone outside eventually, out to Sebastian’s car, pretending that Sebastian was just going to give Kurt a ride home, but Sebastian had pressed Kurt up against the car and kissed him hard, and they’d ended up in the backseat soon after.

-

“Please… whatever,” Sebastian grunted, annoyed. “Touch me. _Something_.”

“Something,” Kurt echoes, running a hand up and down Sebastian’s bare chest. He’d tossed Sebastian’s shirt into the front seat a few minutes ago, and his own shirt is still on, but completely unbuttoned. “Something like…” He moves his other hand down to Sebastian’s waist and starts undoing his belt.

“Yeah, that works,” Sebastian replies. He’s trying to sound casual, but he’s breathless, and Kurt tries not to shiver and break the cool exterior he’s been putting forth.

“I’ve been told,” he starts, slowly teasing at the button of Sebastian’s pants, “that I am quite skilled with my mouth.”

Sebastian groans at that, throwing his head back and cursing. “Yeah, I bet you are.”

Kurt smirks again, unable to stop the flood of images in his mind, of Sebastian even more undone with Kurt’s mouth around his cock. It’s been awhile since Kurt wanted someone this badly. “Do you have a condom?”

Sebastian frowns. “No. Don’t you?”

“Uh, No? I didn’t come here to hook up, I came here to hang out with Blaine. You’re the one who came here looking to sleep with someone.”

“You think I’d let Alex do something that required a condom with me?” Sebastian looks affronted. “Jesus, he’s got the brain power of a goldfish. We’re hands only. I have _standards_ , Kurt.”

The information is a bit surprising to Kurt, but he appreciates the strange compliment nonetheless. “Well, whatever,” he says, removing his hand from Sebastian’s fly. “It’s not happening, then.”

  
Sebastian frowns. “It would probably be fine.”

“Yeah, probably,” agrees Kurt. “But it’s still not happening. I have standards, too.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to protest, but Kurt cuts him off before he can get any words out, leaning back over him to press their lips together. Sebastian accepts the kiss readily, but when they part, he glares at Kurt.

“Uh, mixed signals much?”

“Don’t be obtuse,” Kurt chastises him. “We don’t need condoms for everything.” He grinds down against Sebastian to demonstrate. It’s clear the conversation about protection has not diminished the interest from either of them, and feeling Sebastian’s cock, even under layers of clothing, makes Kurt impatient to get back to his task of making the other boy fall apart beneath him.

“Are we in high school?” Sebastian scoffs, even has he jerks his hips upward to meet Kurt’s thrusts. “Rubbing up against each other in the backseat of cars?”

Kurt snorts. He’s pretty sure Sebastian still had to use a fake ID to get into the bar in the first place, so it’s funny that he thinks he’s so above high school shenanigans. “Well, if you’d rather not…”

Sebastian replies by reaching an arm up to grab the back of Kurt’s head and yank him back down for another kiss.

They stay like that for a few minutes, trading sloppy kisses as they rub their clothed cocks against each other, until Sebastian’s panting again and Kurt can tell they’re both getting close. He pulls back, sitting as upright as he can in the cramped backseat, and reaches for Sebastian’s fly again. After flicking his eyes up to meet Sebastian’s, just to make sure there’s no protest, Kurt undoes Sebastian’s jeans and pulls them down a bit as Sebastian lifts his ass up off the seat as much as he can to help the process. Kurt leaves the pants resting at Sebastian’s thighs and shifts over in an attempt to give himself more space. He ends up mostly on the floor, between the back of the front passenger seat and the bottom of the backseat. It’s uncomfortable, but it gives him much better access to Sebastian’s crotch. Sebastian’s cock is straining against his boxer-briefs, a small spot of dampness by the tip, and Kurt feels like his mouth is watering. Mentally cursing himself and Sebastian for not having the foresight to bring protection, Kurt settles for pressing his nose against the fabric. The heat on his face is overwhelming, and when Sebastian lets out a strangled moan and tangles his fingers in Kurt’s hair, Kurt can’t stop himself from mouthing at the clothed cock in front of him, pressing quick kisses around the tip as he brings a hand to rub at Sebastian through his underwear. Sebastian goes tense almost immediately, and Kurt’s about to back off, yank down Sebastian’s boxer-briefs, and take him in his hand to finish him off, but before he can pull his face away from Sebastian’s cock, Sebastian’s letting off a choked groan, and Kurt can feel the fabric under his cheek getting wet.

Kurt pulls back, glancing up at Sebastian, whose head is thrown back against the door as he breathes heavily. “Jesus, Kurt,” he says after a minute.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt replies, but he doubts he sounds as aloof as he wants to. He’s so desperate to be touched himself, so desperate to come after watching Sebastian writhe and moan because of him. He’s attempting to undo his own pants on the cramped floor of the backseat when Sebastian notices and sits up.

“No, come here,” he commands, tugging at Kurt’s arm. Sebastian shifts, pulling his legs closer to him and then taking them off of the seat, leaving room for Kurt to sit next to him. As soon as Kurt is on the seat, Sebastian pulls him closer, pressing their lips together. It’s nice, sure, but not really what Kurt is looking for, and he lets out a frustrated groan against Sebastian’s mouth, which just makes Sebastian laugh.

“Okay, okay,” he says. “Be patient.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kurt mutters. “You were begging a few minutes ago, you know.”

Sebastian doesn’t reply, just reaches down to press a hand against Kurt’s crotch. “Oh god,” Kurt groans, surprised at the sudden contact. “Please, just…”

Sebastian gets Kurt’s pants open almost effortlessly. He doesn’t bother pushing them down much before reaching into Kurt’s briefs and wrapping his hand around Kurt’s cock. Kurt lets out a startled groan and presses his face into Sebastian’s shoulder, whimpering as Sebastian pumps his cock. He’s not taking his time, which Kurt appreciates, and it doesn’t take long at all until Kurt’s quiet whimpers turn into a high-pitched whine that he can’t seem to control and he’s coming all over Sebastian’s fist.

They stay pressed together for a few minutes after that, breathing heavy and soaking up the heat and sweat. It’s Sebastian who moves first, gently detaching himself from Kurt and reaching under the seat in front of him to grab a package of disinfectant wipes. Kurt raises an eyebrow as Sebastian hands him one, and Sebastian shrugs.

“I spill coffee on the console a lot,” he explains as they clean themselves up as best as they can with the wipes and get dressed again.

“So, um… you were going to give me a ride home?” Kurt asks after they’re somewhat presentable and the silence has gotten uncomfortable.

“Uh, yeah,” Sebastian replies. “Sure.”

They don’t talk much on the drive to Kurt’s dad’s house. There’s a bit of an argument over music, but it’s resolved quickly, and when Sebastian pulls the car into the Hummels’ driveway, they’ve been silent for nearly ten minutes.

“Thanks for the ride,” Kurt says, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“And for the orgasm?”

Kurt barks out a startled laugh. “Um, yeah, that too.” Sebastian smiles at him, and Kurt looks down, trying to hide his blush. “So… I guess I’ll see you around, then.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says. “I go to NYU. I don’t know if you knew that, or…”

“I didn’t, actually,” Kurt says. “So you’re going back to the city soon?”

“End of August,” confirms Sebastian. “And you’re still at NYADA?”

“Yep. I’ll be back in the city next week, though. I’m not staying here all summer. I just took a couple of weeks off from my job so I could visit my family.”

“Oh.” Sebastian says, sounding disappointed. “Well. Maybe we’ll see each other around this fall.”

Kurt bites his lip, trying not to smile at the idea that Sebastian wants to see more of him. “Maybe. I’ll add you on Facebook?”

“I suppose I could allow that,” Sebastian replies, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “A bunch of status updates about Vogue covers and photo albums filled with your favorite makeovers are probably worth it.”

Kurt rolls his eyes as he reaches for the door handle. “I don’t know, it’ll probably be really difficult for you.”

“Probably,” Sebastian agrees as Kurt opens the door and climbs out of the front seat. “But I think it’s still worth it.”

Kurt pauses with his hand on the top of the open door, and leans down a bit so he can see Sebastian’s face a bit clearer. “Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

Sebastian smirks. “Because next time, I will definitely, _definitely_ will have condoms with me.”


End file.
